codexuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lentus
Background Lentus was the first interstellar colony established by the Human Union. Following the advent of Warp technology in 67 P.U. the Union would establish the colony just three years later (70 P.U.). Lentus was a horrifically violent planet covered in dense jungle and inexhaustible wildlife which proved highly aggressive against the planets new colonists. Lentus would grow to become one of the Core worlds within the Union however its urbanization came slow and its prominence as a military colony remained. History Early Colonization Like most early colonial missions by the Union Lentus was first established as an outpost and equipped with a military command prior to civillian setttlments making grounfall. The first civillian occupants were spouses and federal workers for the military station along with federal scientists and researchers for the planet. Post LuLu would be the foundation of the colony. Within five years of its founding (75 P.U.) Post LuLu had expansive cold laser defense parameters to keep the dangerous wildlife out of the Post. Its primary building module featured barracks and apartment housing, a hospital, a galley, three multi level green house modules with differentiated biomes, and a command and control module. Outside the main structure were sentry towers, a flight control tower and headquarters, ammunition shacks, and the landing fields. First Contact In 75 P.U. two days after the tiertiary cold laser parameter was established to prepare the colony of LuLu Post on Lentus for increased industrialization and a housing complex an unknown space ship arrived via warp and crashed onto the surface of the planet. Original satellite imaging shows the ship arrived heavily damaged from Warp likely leading to its crash. A team of special operations Marines known as a Force Application Team (FAT) along with the Public Relations Specialist made acting liason were sent to the crashed vessel and went aboard. During the operation the team eventually located a cryogenic hibernation chamber at the heart of the ship and inadvertently awoke the starships alien captain. A fight broke out and the alien was killed, the automatic wake-up procedures triggered by the captains revival caused the remaining cryogenic pods to awaken their occupants who then bared witness to their dead captain and a group of aliens standing over his remains. The team emergency evacuated and LuLu Post went into emergency action mode as hordes of aliens emerged from the crashed vessel and waged war against the Humans. Within the weeks following first contact dozens of more alien vessels arrived at the planet many forced to go groundside due to previously sustained damage some remaining in orbit over the planet. The Union refocussed its fleet movements to fortify Lentus and contain the war in system and issued a communication security black out across civillian networks to contain the event and reduce possibility for panic. The Knight Program was activated immediately and in two years were deployed to Lentus. turning the tide of the battle. Two and a half years into the first contact war a Dabusian uprising comprimised the security of Dabus and thus all Union forces retreated from Lentus abandoning the planet with nearly a hundred Union forces still on the ground. One Union Hauler remained in orbit to assist and was eventually grounded were the survivors and abandoned personel formed a lasting resistance on the planet to fight the alien forces groundside. When the Union withdrew from Lentus the majority of the Alien forces not planetside followed suit and arrived at Dabus with Union force. On Dabus this forced the Dabusian Insurrectionists and Union to ally and defeat the Alien threat forcing them into a full retreat into unknown space. Union forces returned to Lentus and reinforced the ground forces eradicating the alien threat and detaining a massive portion of alien forces. Aftermath Lentus went on to house a massive prison for the alien creatures who were regularly interrogated for information. Many of the aliens who escaped the Union reinforcements went into hiding on the planets massive jungles and reverted to a tribal state on the planet as immigrated inhabitants. Lentus became a massive military stronghold and research center for alien technologies and was at the forefront of defending the Unions interstellar boarders. Category:First Contact War Category:Human Union Category:Military engagements Category:Colonies Category:Colony Category:Knights World Universe Category:Human Union Systems